The Finster Twins
by EmmaPickles
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own Rugrats. It's Chaz and Kira's wedding anniversary. They are planning to go out on a romantic date leaving Kimi and Chuckie to look after the one year old twins. (Kristof and Annkia Finster).


Title: The Finster Twins

Summary: It's Chaz and Kira's wedding anniversary. They are planning to go out on an romantic date, leaving Kimi and Chuckie to look after the one year old twins. Kris (Kristof) and Annkia Finster love to mess in things and giving there older sbilings a terrible time. Will Kimi and Chuckie survive a night of baby sitting?

Kris and Annkia Finster, born June 4th 2013. Kris has jet black hair with green eyes. He would soon be having to wear glasses when he turns four. Annkie has dark orange hair with brown eyes, she takes mostly after her mother as well as Kris does.

A/N: Kris and Annkia are two new ocs of mine, if any wishes to use them just pm me. (:

* * *

><p>"The phone number is on the counter". Kira said while walking around the house putting her earrings on in a hurry." If they get hungry don't give them bottles, baby food in the evening bottles before bed".<p>

Kimi and Chuckie watched their parents rush through the house telling them the same thing they did four minutes ago. When Annkia is wet change her right away because she could easily get a rash. Keep an eye closely on Kirstof because he could bare see and needs help sometimes. Make sure they both eat all their food and watch them when they are near the bathroom or stairs. They heard it all at least four times already, they just wished their parents would leave.

"And remember" Chaz said.

"The phone number is on the counter" Kimi and Chuckie said at the same time as him.

Chaz nods and ruffle both of this childrens heads before walking over towards the playpen. He bend over it kissing both Kris and Annkia on the head. He grabs his keys and leaves the house after his wife shutting the locking the door behind themselves. Kimi and Chuckie were finally alone with the kids and sits down on the couch to watch TV. Annkia was changed before their parents left and they weren't hungry because they ate.

Kris stands up and walks over towards the entrance of the playpen. He looks over towards his brother and sister sitting down on the couch and sits down. "What are we going to do until it's time to eat again". He asked his sister.

"Play of course". Annkia said happily.

She walks over to the entrance of the playpen and stands on the bottom reaching over towards the front. She grabs the lock and removes it with a small giggle. Kris and Annkia crawled out the playpen without their older siblings noticing and went over towards the stairs.

"Wow that's a huge mountain!" Kristof said pointing towards the top of the stairs the place they had to reach.

"Will that just means we have to climb it huh?". Annkia said placing her hands down on the first step.

"Uh-huh, but how are we going to come down?" Kristof asked while copying his twin.

"We will have to worry about that when we reach the top!" She said smiling.

In the twins imagination the stairs was a huge mountain filled with snow. They were both dressed in winter coats and hiking snow boots, they both had on matching hats and gloves. Annkia stepped through the snow and starts walking up the mountain the window blowing making her chilly. In reality she was climbing up the stairs and the window was open letting cool air into the house.

Chuckie was worried because the twins were quiet and normally they made tons of noise. He stood up from the couch walking over towards the playpen to check on the babies. When he reached the playpen he noticed the babies weren't in there and the door to the playpen was open. He walks back over towards Kimi tapping her shoulder.

"Kimi..." Chuckie said in a scared tone.

"What is it Chuckie? Im trying to watch TV". Kimi snapped. She didn't take her eyes off the screen though.

"The babies aren't in the playpen". He said.

"What?!" Kimi yelled jumping off the couch.

Annkia and Kristof have already made it to the top of the stairs and were walking into the bathroom which was left wide open. Annkia walks into the bathroom grabbing the plunger getting into the bathtub. Kris grabs the tissue throwing it over the shower rard. The tissue was to act as a sail onto their pirate ship. Annkia was the captain and Kristof was one of her workers. Kris was raising the sails but in reality he was just throwing the toilet paper around.

"Are we ready to set sail Kris?" Annkia asked.

"Aye Ma'am we are ready to sail". Kristof said jumping onto the ship.

Kimi and Chuckie were going completely crazy downstairs looking for their siblings. They looked everywhere from under the couch to in the cabinets under the table and even in the laundry room. Kimi was pulling gently on her hair then looks up towards the stairs.

"Chuckie...? Do you think they are upstairs?". Kimi asked.

"It could be possible". Chuckie replied.

"Land!" Kristof shuts and jumps out of the ship.

Annkia jumped out after him and walked on the land. They walked around looking for treasure easily finding it in their parents room. Annkia picked up a diamond and pearl necklace holding it up.

"Look Kristof I found some booty". Annkia said using pirate terms for treasure. She looks back onto her parents dresser and grabs a tube of lip stick putting it all over her face and mirror. She smiles and puts the jewelry on as well. She had red lick stick all over her face which could easily give her a face rash.

Kristof was taking clothing out their parents closest, he picks up a tie with strips and places it on. It was already tied because Chaz loved to pre-tie is ties over night. He walks over towards his sister and wipes the mirror with the tie on his neck.

Kimi walked upstairs with Chuckie following closely behind her. She walked into the bathroom seeing the mess and shakes her head slapping her forehead. Her and Chuckie were totally punished when their parents got heard laughing and giggling coming from their parents room and walked over towards the door he looked with shock at the huge mess and his siblings jumping up and down on the bed.

"Kimi!" Chuckie yelled. "We are so grounded".

Annkia and Kristof look at each after hearing Chuckie yell and sits down on the bed giggling.


End file.
